A Get Together
by JZero
Summary: B/V Get together thingy! NEW CHAPTER!! I REPEAT NEW CHAPTER!! Due to popular demand... Hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey! I paragraphed it! WOOHOO!! Sorry for before! That is all ~JZero

"Stupid mother fucking baka!" 

"Bulma please!" 

"Mom stay out of this!" 

The whirring sound of flying silverware chimed through the room. Vegeta caught most of the knives and just barely dodged the forks. 

"What the hell is wrong with you women?" Vegeta yelled as he prepared for the next oncoming assault, dishes. 

"You scared Yamcha out of Capsule Corporation. He's scared shitless!! And to top it off, he thinks that I asked you to do it. Vegeta, you got my boyfriend pissed off at me!! I'm supposed to be mad at him all of the time, not apologizing!" Bulma screamed. 

"Well maybe I didn't scare him off, you do a pretty good jog of annoying him yourself." Vegeta smirked as he caught Mrs. Brief's fine china and placed what could be salvaged of the table. 

"Bulma, you might be the chairwomen of a multi-million dollar company, but stop breaking MY china. Please dear, I know you can buy more, but I really like this pattern!" Bulma's mother pleaded.

"Mom, I'll buy you more china, and I'll make sure it's the same pattern. Go watch TV, "As the World Turns" is coming on(I know American show, and these peeps are Japanese, but come on, work w/ me here!)" Bulma said, while picking up a teacup and hurling it at the flustered Saiyan prince. 

"Ooh! Really? Oh I just love that show, I hope that Abigale and Chris are back together," Bulma's mom said, and seemingly forgetting the china, she ran back to her room. There was a click and the TV could be heard. 

"Listen, I don't give a damn about that weak human Yamchow or whatever the hell his name is, just keep him away from me," Vegeta said. Finally Bulma was out of dishes and out of energy. 

"I don't care anymore, just don't do anything like that again," Bulma said, her eyes narrowing. Bulma gave Vegeta a look that almost made him shiver, but he gritted his teeth and stood still, he couldn't believe that anything she could do could scare him. 

"Whatever, I could care less about your baka human problems, or the fact that you find breaking your mother's kitchenware a resolution to your problems," Vegeta said cooly. He turned around, and walked out. Bulma just stood there. 

"Well.....FINE...THEN!!" She finally managed. She sighed and looked around, she really needed to take Vegeta's advice and find a better resolution to her problems then throwing dishes. They left such a mess. Next time, she thought, she could just throw knives, maybe one would actually give Vegeta a paper cut. She turned around and found a broom. She started sweeping up dishes and mumbling about how stupid Saiyans should live in the wilderness away from "civilized" places. 

*****

The doorbell rang, and echoed through Capsule Corporation. All the way to the gravity room. Vegeta smirked, for it had to be Yamcha. Vegeta was feeling very tempted to go answer it and scare the scarred up wimp away like last time. That was when he remembered Bulma's little episode. It hadn't been painfull but it was annoying. Vegeta didn't feel like going through that again, so he decided instead to go to the kitchen and eavesdrop on the conversation. 

Bulma walked slowly to the door. she knew it was Yamcha and dreaded the thought of having to apologize. She tried to put on her best smile but only succeeded in an apologetic grin. Good enough, she thought as she opened the door. 

Yamcha was standing on the front porch, arms crossed, eyes narrow. Bulma tried to smile but failed again at her second attempt. 

"Well well, am I going to be ambushed by the high and mighty prince again?" 

"Yamcha please, don't be like this. I'm sorry, he's just...moody," Bulma said.

"Hmph, you know I bet you had some part in all of this." Bulma's eyes narrowed. 

"Oh how convenient, just blame me for everything," Bulma said. 

"I'm guessing it was your fault, after all you are always getting on to me for something or another," Yamcha said, while his face got redder.

"It's not my fault you are so impossible. Besides, half the time you're cheating on me!" 

"Cheat on you? How do I know that you aren't sleeping with Vegeta, huh? After all you let one of our biggest enemies stay at your house. He also happens to be the second most powerful man in the universe whose only goal is to rule the universe and kill your best friend. But here he is, training at your house and attacking me whenever I decide to visit you!" 

"Well at least he isn't some wimp who runs away as soon as he senses trouble. Hmph, you know when Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth the first time you WERE the first to die!" 

"I gave my life to help save this planet!" 

"Oh please, all it was, was a little green monster. Gohan could've destroyed it!" 

"Well I didn't see you helping any!" 

"That was because I was at that pervert Master Roshi's house cheering you on. Which might have been the biggest mistake of my life!" 

"Oh yeah, well you ARE the biggest mistake of my life!" Yamcha was screaming now. 

"Well I don't give a SHIT!!" Bulma's voice had rose to amazing proportions and Yamcha had to fight to not put his hands up to his ears. 

"Fine then, just go to hell Bulma!" 

"Up your's asshole, go fuck one of your little whores!" 

"Talking about yourself again, Bulma?" Yamcha blurted out. Bulma smacked him, hard. His head jerked to the left with the force of the blow. He hadn't been prepared for that. Neither had Vegeta who was listening in the kitchen. He couldn't help but jump a little, that girl had spunk. 

"I never want to see you again Yamcha," Bulma said, and before he could say anything she slammed the door. She turned around and leaned on the closed door. Unwelcome tears started to flow down her pretty face freely. She angrily wiped them away. "Damn Yamcha, damn Kami, damn the dragon balls, damn the world!! I'm so sick of this SHIT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her. A very familiar laugh was heard from the kitchen. 

Vegeta was leaning on the door frame and looking at her with his usual smirk. Bulma just looked at him. 

"And DAMN you!!" She screamed, and ran to her room. Vegeta just kept on laughing and went back into the kitchen. 

****

It had been one week since the big fight and Yamcha hadn't called. To Bulma's amazement, she really didn't miss him. She was tinkering away in her lab when she noticed a dizzy feeling. She walked clumsily to the kitchen, thinking that all she needed was food. When she got there, Vegeta was sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. Bulma rolled her eyes and stumbled towards the fridge. Vegeta looked up from the paper. 

"What's wrong with you?" He said, while getting up as well. 

"Nothing," Bulma said groggily as she looked around in the fridge for something to eat. Vegeta walked over and retrieved a coke from the fridge.(Hell if I should know what Saiyans drink, would ya rather I let him drink Juicy Juice?) Bulma suddenly couldn't move, so she just stood there looking out into space. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The room started spinning and Bulma's knees began to shake. Her eyes widened. 

"Mmm..Ve..gee..tah," she managed. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist to steady her quivering body. Suddenly Bulma could only see a blur, the room seemed to be spinning so fast. She let out a whimper and realized that she had been picked up. 

Vegeta took her into the living room and lied her down on the sofa. He took off a glove to feel her forehead. His hands felt cool on her head and he gently moved them to her cheeks and neck. Vegeta could tell that she had a very high fever. Suddenly a sharp pain came from her stomach and Bulma screamed. Vegeta knew he had to get her to a hospital. He picked her up again and flew out into the open. 

Bulma could feel the wind rushing on her face as Vegeta's strong arms held fast as they flew. Bulma's stomach was wrenching and she felt nauscious. Vegeta flew swiftly, and didn't seem to say anything like he usually did about "weak humans". 

Vegeta looked down at Bulma. Her eyes were shut tight in pain and her hands were clasped tightly around his back, squeezing every now and then as another wave of pain wracked her body. Vegeta looked down at her in distress. He didn't know what was wrong, and he was feeling a very odd emotion. He was worried about her, and he'd never felt that way before. However, he had no time to think about that now. 

The hospital came into view and Vegeta landed smoothly at the entrance. He broke through the automatic doors, before he realized he didn't need to, and carried her swiftly to the nurse's desk. 

A bland looking nurse in a white uniform was sitting at the desk flipping through a magazine, while trying to dry her nails. 

"Listen, she needs help!" Vegeta said. The nurse didn't look up from her magazine. 

"Sit down and we will be with you in a minute," she said, looking annoyed that Vegeta had interrupted her reading.

"God damnit! This is an emergency, get me a fucking doctor now!" Vegeta yelled. The whole hospital seemed to stop and the nurse looked up from her magazine in shock. When she saw Vegeta's face, she shuddered. 

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. While holding and almost unconscious Bulma with one arm, he pounded his free fist on the desk, causing it to break in two. 

The nurse dropped her magazine and simply nodded for him to follow her. In minutes, three doctors were surrounding Bulma. They tested the symptoms and realized that it was her appendix. 

"This requires immediate surgery. Be glad you got her here as fast as you did, this could have been fatal," the doctor said. Vegeta stood there as the doctors wheeled her off in haste, hoping he wouldn't decide to do unto them what he had done with the nurse's desk. 

A nice looking nurse came over and showed him to the waiting room. As soon as he entered, most people who had witnessed the scene earlier began to clear out. Vegeta began to pace and think, and count the seconds, that turned into minutes, that turned into hours. 

**** 

The room clicked with different sounds as the machines around Bulma checked her heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen intake. Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had been trying to remember the hotel number of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs who had departed earlier that day to go to a science convention and weren't supposed to be back for a month. Vegeta sighed, Bulma had it written down at Capsule Corp. but he didn't want to leave her to go and get it. If she woke up, she wouldn't know where the hell she was or what was going on. She might even kill a nurse, he thought. After all, he almost had. 

Suddenly, Bulma moaned, but didn't wake up. Vegeta looked down at her. She looked so defenseless, lying there like that. She had just undergone a long operation to have her appendix removed. It had ruptured when he was flying her to the hospital. He thought about that damn nurse and considered walking back out to the front room and breaking one of her arms. Bulma could have died because of that woman. Vegeta's eyes widened. What the hell was he doing! He wasn't supposed to care about Bulma! Why was he so relieved that she hadn't died! It would have made Capsule Corp. a lot quieter!

Bulma stirred and Vegeta looked back down at her. She was beautiful, he couldn't help but admit that. Vegeta shook his head and growled. He couldn't believe himself, he wasn't supposed to feel anything. He remembered the flight to the hospital. She had been in so much pain and he had been.... worried. Well, he thought, he wasn't going to let that happen again. He started to turn around and fly back to Capsule Corp. after all, and maybe escape the confusing feelings he was experiencing, but just then, Bulma opened her eyes. Bulma woke up to the beepings and clickings of the machines around her. 

She groaned, her stomach hurt like hell. It took her awhile to focus, but when she did she noticed Vegeta standing beside her, leaning against the wall. She blinked and he looked over. 

"Well, you're awake," he said. 

"What happened," she said, and realized she was having a hard time talking. Her voice seemed scratchy and hoarse. She tried to clear her throat and started coughing. 

"Uggh, just what I need." 

"Your appendix ruptured, whatever the hell that is," Vegeta said, while walking over to her. 

"Damn it, that means it was removed right?" Bulma said. 

"Yes, baka, do you think it was just left in there?" 

"Give me a break, I can't even move my fingers." Bulma said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and picked up one of her hands. Bulma didn't know what he was doing, but didn't have enough energy to try and stop him. Vegeta took off a glove and felt her hands. 

"Hmm," was all he said. Her hands felt like ice. Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked in. 

"Oohh, so she's up! I'm so glad she has such a caring person here with her," the nurse said, moving to her other side to check Bulma's eyes. Vegeta decided not to argue about what the nurse had said.

"Her hands are numb, is that normal?" Vegeta asked. The nursed looked up. 

"All patients have different side effects," she said, while looking at her clipboard. "Just try to move your hands if you can and get the blood circulating." Bulma nodded and sighed. 

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. The doctor will be in to see you in an hour or two, try to get some rest. You have quite a friend," the nurse said, looking Vegeta up and down. "VERY handsome," she said, before she left. Bulma could only giggle. 

"Looks like you have an admirorer," she said. "She acted like we were married or something." 

Vegeta hmmphed and scowled. Bulma just laughed softly, for it was all she could manage. Suddenly she realized that Vegeta was still holding her hand, and for some reason she didn't mind. However, Vegeta also noticed and let go. He slid on his glove and turned around. He was embarrased, why had he done that, he thought. Holding hands was not something he was supposed to do. Bulma sensed his agitation and cleared her throat. He turned around and looked at her. 

"Vegeta." 

"What?" He said, looking down at the floor. 

"Umm...I never thought I'd say this to you but...ummm..thanks?" She said looking up at him. His gaze moved from the floor to her face and she thought that just for a second his features had softened. Then they went back to that normal attractive scowl. Bulma was startled, what the hell was she thinking, attractive! 

"Hmph, well if you had died I would have had to get all of those damn dragon balls to wish you back, if my gravity room broke that is. I didn't feel like wasting my time in the future." 

"Well, whatever the reason.. Oww damn it!" Vegeta's eyes widened. 

"What's wrong?!" 

"Ugh, nothing, my stomach is just in knots." Vegeta felt relieved and then mentally cursed himself for acting so worried. He leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. These baka humans always made him feel so damn weird, it felt like he was slowly catching their disease. 

****

"Hmmmm, hmmm hmm," Bulma hummed as she tinkered away on a gigantic robot in her lab. It had been two weeks since the incident and Vegeta had been seemingly trying to avoid her. To Bulma's suprise, she felt a tinge of missing him. Every time the thought popped into her head she pushed it away. 

"Alright! You'd better work for me damn it," she said. She flicked a button and the robot started moving. Bulma smiled, it was walking just right. After months of research this new prototype was ready. However, she had forgotten one thing. With each step, the robots head bounced up to the 50 foot high ceiling, and the ceiling was starting to crack. She frantically tried to terminate the robot but met with no avail. 

"Oh shit!" She screamed and went for the door. It was locked. "OH SHIT!" 

Suddenly there was a blast from the wall beside her. Vegeta flew in through the hole and looked at her. 

"Damn it woman, how can I concentrate with all of this noise!" He yelled. 

"Vegeta," Bulma said, but was cut off by another loud thump. Vegeta looked over and saw the robot, then he saw the roof. He realized it was going to come down at any second. He grabbed Bulma around the waste and flew her out of the lab. 

"No!" She screamed and started kicking him. 

"What the hell's the matter with you?" 

"My lab will be destroyed!" 

"You, or the lab woman?" Vegeta put her down in the front yard. He looked at her sad face and groaned. In another second he was back in the lab. Why the hell was he helping her? The ceiling was caving in badly now, he knew he didn't have much time. He got behind the robot and picked it up. The damn thing was heavy. He moved it through the hole in the wall and tossed it out on the front yard, a hundred feet or so away from Bulma. It crashed down and deactivated. The ground started shaking and Vegeta knew the lab was caving in. He flew back in but knew he was too late. Thousands of tons of iron, lead, copper, and steel crashed down on him. 

****

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the medical area of Capsule Corp. A place Bulma had constructed shortly after her appendix problem. Vegeta surveyed his body. A few broken ribs, a gash over his eye, his wrist was broken, and there were a few more minor aches. He sighed, he'd be alright. He looked to his left and noticed a very familiar head of aqua blue hair. Bulma was sitting in a chair with her head resting on a desk to her side. She was asleep, and Vegeta could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't had much sleep for some time now. He tried to sit up, but found that he was still too weak. 

"Damn it," he said. Bulma's eyes opened and Vegeta silently cursed. He just had to wake her up! However, she only smiled, which suprised him. 

"How are you feeling?" Bulma said. 

"I'm fine," Vegeta said, trying to cross his arms but realized he didn't have the energy. So he just put on his best scowl. Bulma smiled wider, which was really starting to shock him. 

"How long have I been here?" 

"A few days, Goku pulled you out of there just in time. We were really worried." Vegeta's eyes widened, she had been worried about him? 

"I guess it's now the second time that you've saved my life. I'm sorry about.. making you go back." She looked down at the floor and sighed. 

"You didn't make me, I went because without that lab, you would have had nothing to do, and that would have gotten you in my way," Vegeta said. 

"Thank you," Bulma said. Vegeta only growled. 

****

In the past week, a new temporary lab was constructed while the old one was cleared out and the parts that could be salvaged were saved. Vegeta had recovered quite quickly and was back to training as usual in the gravity room. 

Bulma sighed, she was almost afraid to build anything that moved. She decided to klunk around on a generator until the new lab was built and she had enough guts to do anything more creative. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bulma got up and opened it. 

There in front of her stood a very agitated Vegeta. His shirt was off revealing a glistening torso that had perfect structure. ( Yeah BABY!) Bulma stifled a gasp. He sure is damned attractive, she thought, and then mentally slapped herself. 

"Well woman, are you just going to stand there or are you going to ask me why I'm so pissed off?" Bulma snapped back to reality. 

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Bulma said, walking back into her lab. Vegeta grunted and followed her in. 

"Your damn gravity room broke!" 

"Huh? That's funny, I was sure it wouldn't break for a few more months," Bulma said. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How intensive did your training get anyway?" 

"I don't know!" Vegeta said. He turned around and crossed his arms. 

"You pushed it didn't you?" Bulma said, walking up behind him. Vegeta grunted. 

"You probably put the damn thing into overdrive. Alright, I'll go have a look," Bulma said. She walked out of the lab with Vegeta behind her. 

****

Vegeta followed her with his arms crossed and swore at himself over and over again. He just had to push it and get there, he just had to be SSJ and now the gravity room was in overdrive and he had to ask for HER help! Bulma was in front of him, swaying her hips slightly while she walked down the hall. Damn it, why does she have to do that? He thought to himself. He tried to look at the walls, at the floor, anything but her. She wasn't helping either. She had on a spaghetti strap sundress that hugged every curve. Suddenly, she stopped and Vegeta realized that she had dropped her pen. Vegeta held his breath as she bent over to retrieve it. Her skirt slid up her thighs revealing her shapely legs and well shaped backside. Vegeta groaned, which didn't help because while she was bent over, she turned around to see what was wrong. 

"You ok?" She said. 

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, just move," Vegeta said, lookint at the ceiling. Bulma looked confused but stood up straight and continued walking to the gravity room. 

****

Bulma bent down on one knee to remove the vent on the floor of the gravity room. She gave it a tug and realized that it was packed on air tight. She struggled to remove it but found she didn't have enough strength to make it budge. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and realized that Vegeta was removing the vent. However, to get to it, he had to pull from behind her. His bare chest rubbed against her back as he bent forward. As soon as his fingers hit the vent, there was a pop and it was removed. Bulma expected to hear something about "weak humans," but Vegeta didn't say anything. 

He put the vent down, but didn't move. Bulma tried to slow down her breathing. It was hard with Vegeta bending over her. He seemed to hesitate and then stood up. Bulma stifled a sigh. That had gotten a bit personal, she thought. And for some reason, she had liked it. 

Vegeta felt like hitting himself, hard. What was he thinking?! He had gotten too close to the human, VERY close. For some reason he had felt, how could he say it... attracted to her? He tried not to groan, he couldn't believe what he had done. She didn't seem to notice, which for some reason bothered him. WHY THE HELL AM I MAD THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT ME? He thought angrily. Then WAIT, I DON'T WANT HER...DO I? 

He snapped, he'd had enough of these games with his emotions, he had to know what was going on. He bent over and tapped her on the shoulder, a very determined look on his face. Bulma turned around and looked up at him. He put his hands on her forearms and lifted her up so she was eye level with him. She looked at him suprised. 

"Damn it, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out," Vegeta said. 

He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. Then without giving her time to protest, he kissed her full on the lips. He wasn't expecting what happened, but she kissed him back. Soon they were in a very passionate lip lock, that is until Vegeta realized what he was doing. He withdrew and looked down at her. She was beautiful, he thought. She was looking up at him in a dazed, bewildered gaze. He couldn't believe himself. What the hell was he doing? He let go of her and walked quickly out of the gravity room. 

Kami, I've gone insane, he thought. 


	2. 2

Vegeta paced from one side of the room to the other. His thoughts flew through his head as fast as the ki blasts he was so accustomed to throwing. He was remembering. Remembering his lips on his. Her hands moving up his back slowly into a tight embrace around his neck. He remembered thosed big blue eyes looking up at him, and just for a second, they were soft and true. Vegeta sighed, these damned emotions were taking him to the brink of his sanity, if he hadn't already gone mental. He squeezed his hands into fists. What the hell was he going to do? He had acted thorougly on impulse, and now he was unsure of his actions. He didn't regret what he had done, he only regretted the fact that Bulma would probably take what he did the wrong way. He pretty much knew that she didn't care for him. However, sometimes it seemed that maybe she did. How could he know? It seemed that for that single moment when they had kissed, the world had stopped moving and things were right.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Vegeta screamed. He was getting so damn soft it was pushing him on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He decided that he had to stay away from Bulma. These emotions would be his end. He couldn't risk it. Besides, he had already made a fool of himself, he wasn't going to do it again.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma sighed as she continued to mess with the generator. It had been a few days since the kiss in the gravity room. She was still in shock, almost awe. She couldn't believe that Vegeta had kissed her, or that she had kissed him back. She sighed and looked back down at the generator. Her eyes widened.  
  
What HAD been a generator was now something quite different. More like a hunk of metal with bolts here and there. She rolled her eyes and got up. This was NOT going to work. She had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
She headed toward the gravity room. The sound of the nearby ki blasts were immense. Bulma had to put her hands over her ears as she got closer to the room. She knocked on the door, plastering a determined expression on her face. There was no reply, so she knocked on the door again. Still no answer. Now Bulma was pissed. She turned the gravity off. There was a faint sound of curses through the thick wall. Suddenly the door opened. Vegeta's face went from anger to suprise to anger again. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. Vegeta groaned, he did NOT want to have to talk to her.  
  
"Vegeta, we need to talk," Bulma said, looking straight into his eyes.   
  
"I don't think that there is anything at all to talk about woman!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh I think that there is!" Bulma said, getting louder.  
  
"And just what would that be?" Vegeta asked. Bulma growled, he was deliberatly making her be the one to bring up the subject. She sighed and decided she'd show him.  
  
"WHY did you kiss me?" She said, here eyes never wavering. Vegeta stood there a moment.  
  
"I've been asking myself the same question," he said.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" Bulma snapped back.  
  
"Well, I'm finding that I was WASTING my time!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"So you really don't care do you?" Bulma said, still controlling a nervous batch of tears that were trying to spring from her eyes.  
  
"NO, I don't care! I never have cared, and I never will! So go back to that pathetic earthling and leave me alone! You annoy me woman!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma could no longer hold her tears back. Unwanted, they streamed down her cheek.  
  
"Vegeta," she said quietly. "Do me a favor. The next time you decide to kiss me, don't, because I don't want to be an annoyance to you. Obviously you've never cared, you never will. I'll be damned if I ever let myself care about you again."  
  
Before Vegeta could reply, Bulma was gone. The only reminder of her presence was the sweet scent her body left behind. Vegeta could still smell it in the air, and he wondered why he had let her go. He closed the door, dropped down to the floor, and wondered why he felt so sad and angry all at the same time.   
The gravity room suffered as it had never suffered before. Suprisingly, Super Saiyan was still unattainable. However, on that day, SSJ was not Vegeta's goal.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma ran outside, still sobbing. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk Vegeta was. He was absolutly, positively the biggest asshole in the universe.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp pain against the back of her head and then all was black.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The doorbell to Capsule Corporation rang with insistency. However, as soon as Vegeta opened it, the messenger was gone. There was, however, a videotape on the welcome mat. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and proceded into the living room. The Briefs were still at that science convention and not due back for another week so Vegeta had the house to himself.   
  
Bulma was probrably and Kakarott's house, crying and telling his damned mate the whole story. Vegeta sighed, he really had been mean. His eyes widened. He was NOT supposed to feel sorry for his actions!  
  
He cocked his head and looked at the video tape in his hands. It had no label. He shrugged and put it in the VCR. After he finally discovered where the damn play button was, he sat down on the couch in minor anticipation. Finally a face appeared on the screen. Vegeta gasped, it was Dargon! The big alien smiled as he peered into the television screen, almost as if he could see Vegeta.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta!" He said, smiling sinisterly. "I thought I might pay you a visit, since you....DESTROYED MY PLANET!!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Dargon smiled and walked over to the left. The camera man followed after quickly realizing what his boss wanted. Suddenly, Bulma's face was on the screen, completly enhance by the zoom button. Her beautiful features were set in an angry yet some what exhausted scowl. There was a gash over her left eye and an enormous bruise on the contour of her jaw.  
  
"You see Vegeta," Daron said. "I've captured a little friend of yours. It's quite humorous that the great Saiyan Prince has made friends with the earthings. True she is beautiful...very enticing," Dargon said, as his blue tongue ran over his lips while he looked Bulma up and down. Vegeta forced himself not to destroy the television at that very moment. "However, she was a little loud! No worry, we broke her jaw. The bitch almost knocked my damn knee cap out of socket. Still, a lucky shot. The girl has a pathetic if almost non-existent ki. She'd be SO easy to destroy, Vegeta. I think you know how easily I could kill her. So I'll make you a deal. I want the Dragon Balls so I can wish for immortality, but I don't know where to look. I've heard tell of these things from other scavengers of the galaxy. You bring me the Dragon Balls and I'll let you have her back." Dargon looked her over one more time, his mouth watering noticeably. "Come to Baron Heights, I've set up my own little fortress. But Vegeta, beware. If you come without the Dragon Balls, she will die," Dargon said. With that the screen faded to black.  
  
Vegeta stood up, his angry growl rising in his throat. He flew straight up, breaking through the concrete roof.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The great alien walked in a smooth arc around his hostage, determined to remain in eye contact as he moved. Red eyes stared out of a face shaped like a crocodile. A long blue tongue snaked out of his enormous snout of a nose, inhaled deeply, to savor the scent of his prey. His great bulk of green scales was covered by a dark robe of crimson. His black boots thumped as they paced across the floor. Bulma tried to maintain her stare with him, but his eyes were so dark, his fix so intense, that she was forced to look away.  
  
Dargon laughed lightly and stepped forward. One great paw of a hand slipped out from under his robes. His large scaly fingers lifted to her face, brushing slowly against her cheeks, outlining her broken jaw. Bulma tried to move away, but her neck would only turn so far. An absent tear fell down her cheek. Dargon smiled and used his thumb to wipe it away.  
  
His hand moved down to her thigh. Because of her revealing sundress, he had easy access. He rubbed his palm over the smooth skin of her leg. Bulma thought she was going to be sick.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta swooped down and grabbed hold of the last Dragon Ball. He dropped it carelessly in the bag that was holding the other 6 and flew to Baron Heights. Scenes from the video were flashing through his head. He saw Bulma's broken jaw, and Dargon's lustful eyes. He heard Dargon talk about how beautiful she was. Suddenly Vegeta felt anger anew.  
  
He remembered destroying Dargon's planet. Ignatier, it had been called. It had been filled with the most vulgar creatures Vegeta had ever seen. To those things, Saiyans seemed like aristocrats. Vegeta remembered feeling he had done the universe a favor when he had destroyed Ignatier. Dargon had been the Deacon, the leader of the planet. He had been missing when Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz had come to demolish the planet. They had been behind schedule at the time and Freiza was becoming more impatient each day. They had done the job and left before checking to make sure that Dargon was dead. Vegeta sighed, why had he been so stupid? Now Bulma might die! This time Vegeta didn't get mad at himself for worrying about her. He didn't have time to think about it actually, Baron Heights was in front of him, becoming larger as he flew. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he prepared himself.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Dargon leaned forward, his putred breath falling on Bulma's face, invading her nostrils with its sour odor. He smiled, revealing his yellow fangs.  
  
"You know, I told Vegeta that you would LIVE if he gave me the Dragon Balls. That, however, didn't mean that you wouldn't be..." He chuckled softly, as his hands moved up to her chest. One enormous paw cupped her left breast. Bulma began to sob, moaning slightly. She had found earlier that trying to talk was too painful. She couldn't even move her mouth. His hand tightened around her breast and squeezed ever so slightly. A yelp escaped her mouth, and Dargon laughed. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and he bent towards her, moving his snout to her lips.  
  
She was trembling now, pulling against the straps that held her still. Dargon moved in, now centimeters from her face. Bulma squeezed her eyes tight.  
  
They widened suddenly, but not because of Dargon. There had been a loud bang. Dargon's head jerked back and he whirred around in time to see Vegeta standing in the middle of what had been a wall. Dargon smiled and took a step forward.  
  
"Hello Vegeta," he said calmly.  
  
"Let her go asshole!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Now, Vegeta why would I want to do that?" Dargon replied.  
  
"I've got your damn Dragon Balls, now let her go!" Dargon looked up as if contemplating the order.  
  
"Ummm...no," he said. Vegeta growled and charged forward. There was a flash of light and a stunned Vegeta fell back. He had hit some kind of force field. Dargon smiled.  
  
"Do you like that Vegeta? It's called an absorbency shield. That means whatever ki that comes in contact with it is absorbed and emitted back. Throw a ki blast and it will come right back at you."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Instead of testing out the shield, he heeded Dargon's words and stayed back. The only thing about Ignatians was that they kept their words. Dargon wasn't lying. Vegeta stood there fuming, and realized that he was definetly not in control of the situation.  
  
"Now Vegeta," Dargon said, stepping toward Bulma, and absently placing a hand on her thigh. "You want her alive don't you? Well if you do, you will throw that bag over there into the shield. It will go right through, although you won't if you try. Now, be a good little boy and hand over the Dragon Balls." Vegeta stood there frozen and Dargon sighed. There was a loud crack and a moan. Dargon had broken Bulma's arm. "There's still another Vegeta, and her legs! I'm just getting warmed up!"  
  
Without hesitation Vegeta threw the bag through the shield. Dargon bent down and gingerly picked it up. Bulma's eyes held Vegeta's own for a second before she slumped down once more, leaning forward against the straps that held her to the wall. There was a deep cackling as Dargon took each Dragon Ball out of the bag slowly and examined it. He moved his scaly paw over each shiny orange ball and set them down in a bunch. Suddenly there was a crackling sound, and Vegeta looked up to realize the ceiling was separating to reveal a bright blue sky. The seperating ceiling stopped just where the absorbency shield was. Vegeta scanned the ceiling and realized that the whole room he was in was lined by the shield.  
  
Dargon looked at the gleaming orange balls and with a deep breath, bellowed.  
  
"Arise Dragon!" Lightning thundered and the sky turned a velvety black. Suddenly the great Shenlong appeared, looking very sinister silouhetted by the dark sky.  
  
"What is it that you wish for?" The low growling voice said. Dargon licked his lips and opened his mouth.  
  
"Dragon, I wish for.."  
  
"Bubble gum!" A voice shouted out. Dargon's eyes widened.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," Shenlong said. Dargon watched in horror as the Dragon Balls spread out among the earth once more. Suddenly a piece of bubble gum was in his scaly palm.  
  
"What!! What!!" He yelled, turning around. What he saw was not only alarming but frightening. A very pissed off Vegeta was staring him down. "But..but..how?"  
  
"See you in hell, asshole!" Vegeta screamed. Dargon saw the vivid white light and watched as his enormous scaly hands were engulfed by the bright rays. He watched as if from someplace else as Vegeta's ki blast devoured him. He felt the absolute pain as he slowly disintegrated and then, he was no more.  
  
Vegeta sighed and turned around. Goku looked at him happily.  
  
"Don't expect me to thank you, Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll never expect that from you," he said. Vegeta looked over at the still bound Bulma, who was standing in the essence of pain and suprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but her jaw hurt so badly, she gave up on the attempt.  
  
"Bubble gum?" Vegeta said sarcastically. Goku ignored the statement.  
  
"I'll come check on her tomorrow Vegeta," Goku said, and teleported away. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and ripped off the straps. As soon as she was unbound, she fell on to him. Her one good arm wrapped around his neck tight enough to kill a human man. Gingerly, and carefully Vegeta picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall. She couldn't say anything due to the pain in her jaw. Vegeta held her tight.  
  
"You all right?" He said, uneasily. She looked up to his eyes, and found worry in the black pupils. She nodded and smiled slightly before putting her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Sleep came quickly to her. Vegeta sighed and flew through the open ceiling.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"How's her arm?"  
  
"Fine, it's in a cast. The doctor reset her jaw."  
  
"Has she woke up yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about her parents?"  
  
"They called last night, said that they're going to Jamaica for two weeks before they come back."  
  
"Did you tell them what happened?"  
  
"No, they'll find out soon enough. Besides, she needs rest, not her mother freaking out."  
  
"I guess you're right. ChiChi made her some soup and sent over enough food to last you a couple of days, since you can't go out."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Well, I'm going to teleport home and tell ChiChi how she's doing. ChiChi will probably be over in a few days."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Bye Vegeta!" Goku telelported away. Vegeta turned around and looked at the still form in the bed. The doctor had told him that due to the trauma of the event and the pain, Bulma could very well have slipped into a coma. Vegeta walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right, I'm doing this because of that damn doctor. He said I was supposed to talk to you, because it would help. I don't know how in hell this will help, but I'm going to do it any way. Mainly because it's boring sitting here and watching you lie there like a damn vegetable." He paused and looked down at the floor. "You want to know something? I'll tell you, because you can't hear it anyway....but I'm...I'm..sorry... There I said it! I hope you're fucking happy! I...I.. I didn't mean one damn word I said to you in the gravity room...I was all..a lie...I...I...I do care about you...but only a little!" He sighed and looked down at Bulma and saw not a trace of understanding on her pale placid face. A single tear fell down his cheek. He stood up and paced the room. "Damn you WOMAN!! Damn you to HELL!! You won't wake up will you!? You won't wake the HELL UP!! You nearly get yourself killed and then you just lie there!...You just..leave me!"  
  
"Vegeta," came a soft voice from the bed. "Why would I ever leave you?" His eyes widened as he charged forward and bent over the bed to look into the biggest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders as if making sure she was real. She smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah.. I'm awake...did you really say all of that or was I dreaming?" Vegeta stepped back looking alarmed.  
  
"Well...I...I...I..don't know what you're talking about woman!" Bulma laughed softly.  
  
"Vegeta, how did you get through that shield?" Vegeta looked up.  
  
"Oh, that...Well..I..I talked to Goku, you know, telepathically. He came and teleported he through that shield. The big idiot, he wished for bubble gum of all things. Oh well, that stopped Dargon. I fried that damn Ignatian's ass!"  
  
"Ignatian?"  
  
"A creature from the planet Ignatier. The leader in fact. They called him the Deacon. When I destroyed the planet for Frieza, he must have been gone. I was behind schedule and didn't have time to check."  
  
"To think that he waited all these years to get his vengeance. To become immortal, and you got him again." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"He still hurt me more than he thought," he said, more to himself than to Bulma.  
  
"How is that?" She said, looking at him confused. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all," he said, looking quite guilty. Bulma smiled and decided not to persue the subject.  
  
"Vegeta, come here please." He did as requested, looking down at her on the bed. Her pretty bruised face looked up at him kindly. A look he had never seen directed towards him before. "I just wanted to say thank you... and...and that I ....well.."  
  
"Well what woman!?" He said, bending over to look her directly in the eyes.  
  
"I love you," she said frankly. Vegeta seemed a mixture of shocked and confused. He stood bent ober her as if he was frozen. Bulma sighed. "Don't just stand ther you bastard!" She said, and using her good arm she pulled him towards her, planting a kiss on his lips. It didn't take long before Vegeta had his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly he withdrew and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your jaw was broken, doesn't this...hurt?" Bulma let out an exasperated breath before pulling him back to her. At that moment, she felt no pain.  
  
  
Is is the end or the beginning? Hmmmm only your reviews will help me decide. In the meantime come one come all to my web site: www.topcities.com/anime/mai and sign my guestbook, look around, submit a fanfic, or fanart! PUH LEASE!!! I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyhoo, talk to you then and ONLY then!! It all depends on if I make a sequel or not!! (Like you care! lol)  
~JZero 


	3. 3

Sit down for this. Why had she said sit down for this? What in the hell was going on? Vegeta did as she asked, too curious not to. Bulma stood in the middle of the living room, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. She kept looking forward then looking back at him and then looking forward again. It was driving him completely insane.

"Well woman? What are you trying to tell me?" Bulma stopped in her tracks and dry washed her hands. She opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it again, not sure what to say. Vegeta stood up impatiently and walked over to her. He grasped her shoulders ever so slightly and gave her a quick jerk.

"Well?" That did it. She looked up at him, eyes wide and said firmly and clearly:

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant." 

He sat down.

His mind was racing at the speed of light, millions of thoughts zooming through his head. He had no control. Pregnant she said, with his brat? That was true insanity. Had he really done that to her? Why had he? Oh shit, this was too much. He wiped his hands over his face and then looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" That was all he could say in his current moment of shock.

"Hell yeah I'm sure. Believe me! I've tried everything." He leaned back and looked at her. The blue-haired beauty was pregnant with his brat! His! No, this wasn't possible. He stood up abruptly.

"I'll...I'll be back..." With that he was gone, out of Capsule Corp. without another word.

Bulma stood there stunned as her mother walked in.

"Well deary," the blonde said. "How did he take it?" Bulma contemplated the question and then cracked a smile.

"Well mom, to be honest. I think he took it rather well."

****

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" ChiChi repeated the phrase over and over again, all the while hugging Bulma and bouncing up and down happily. "Pregnant, pregnant! I'm so happy for you! Oh you must be thrilled." Bulma smiled as she detached herself from her ecstatic friend. "But darling," ChiChi added. "How did he take it?" They sat down at the kitchen table.

"Vegeta? Well, you could say he handled the information about as well as he could have. He left for awhile and thought about things then came back and said: 'Woman, if you're going to have my brat, then I'm training him. He's not going to be some weak Earthling.' After that he just stormed off to the gravity room." 

ChiChi nodded her head. The odd couple had been a shock to everyone but they had all soon became used to the idea. In fact, ChiChi couldn't see Bulma with any other man. They really were a good couple, in their own odd way. 

"ChiChi, I'm starving, what's for lunch?" Goku entered with his hand behind his head. His stomach made a growling sound and he grinned. "See I told you I'm hungry!" Then he noticed Bulma. "Oh hiya Bulma! Haven't seen you around in awhile!" ChiChi ran up to Goku and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lunch will be out in a couple of minutes, Goku, but guess what!"

"What?" Goku said, sad he'd have to wait so long for lunch.

"Bulma's going to have a baby!" Goku's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he smiled. The big man walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug which nearly suffocated her.

"Gee Bulma that's so amazing! Wow! How about that, ya know, I knew one day you'd want a kid!" He sat down at the kitchen table. "So when did you find out?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago. The baby's due sometime in May, I think that will be good."  


"Oh that would be great! A spring baby!" ChiChi asserted. 

"Yeah I guess so." ChiChi frowned.

"Bulma, you aren't having second thoughts are you?" Bulma looked up in surprise.

"ChiChi, why would you think that? I...I guess I am a little nervous. I mean this is something I've never done before. I'm afraid of the little things like my stomach getting bigger and stretch marks and mood swings and oh Kami what have I done!" Bulma put her head down on the table and sobbed. ChiChi smiled and walked over to her, putting a reassuring hand on her back. 

"Bulma, I never had any stretch marks, I'm sure you won't either." 

"ChiChi," Bulma said through her sobs. "It's not just the stretch marks...What if I'm a bad... mo..ho.. ther...what if I suck at being a parent?"

Goku looked on in confusion. Stretch marks? What the heck were those? Why was Bulma crying so hard about having a kid? ChiChi had been just fine.

"Oh Bulma, it's wonderful being a mom. Don't you worry you'll be great at it. I'm sure you'll do fine! Besides, you'll have me and Goku, and everyone else to lean on if you need help." Bulma looked up, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed and smiled at ChiChi.

"Thank you ChiChi!" ChiChi hugged her friend.

"You'll be fine. Ok?" Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, I hope so."

****

Author's note: The baby is on the way.. woo hoo, and after many a good month or so, I'm finally adding on to A Get Together, which is something I NEVER thought I would do!! Don't worry now! The next chapter will have a lot more B/V stuff then this baby did, I promise!! Till then, luv to all, review review, drink orange juice to prevent cancer! That is all~ JZero


	4. 4

He didn't usually like to think about her. It drew forth too many emotions that he was not interested in feeling. So the blue-haired woman as usual had to cause problems which in turn had him brooding about her. A brat, his brat, Kami that sounded insane. Too much for him and yet he'd put it off for too long. He needed to consider this turmoil that was now present in his life. 

The gravity room was strangely silent while he sat against the wall thinking. Could he handle this? Of course he could! He'd never backed away from anything and he'd be damned if he backed away from this! Still, it was so different, so foreign this knowledge of a child.

His child.

With a growl he stood up and started blasting everything in sight. Stress relief, he loved the ability to release his anger like this. One blast, and there went that woman. Another and there went that brat. No he'd never get rid of either now, and he wasn't so sure he really wanted to. 

"Kami I'm insane!" He shout as his random blasts ricocheted off the walls.

****

She stirred her coffee unconsciously. It had been cold for quite some time, but that didn't really matter. She just stirred to keep her hand busy. Her thoughts were on the Saiyan prince. He'd reacted well to the situation, but just how well would he really do once the baby came? She sighed and continued to stir. Looking down at the coffee cup she saw her own reflection as it jostled in the ripples of the black liquid. Even in that vague reflection, she looked so tired.

Of what? She didn't know, but she was tired. She put her head down on the table and without realizing it fell instantly asleep. 

****

There she was, immobile for the moment. Vegeta couldn't believe it, an actual silent time? It was far too much! He eased his way forwards, trying to be quiet. He didn't want to wake her, not just yet anyway. Her head was resting on the tabletop next to a full cup of coffee that hadn't been touched. 

This was strange for Vegeta. She was usually all over the place during the day time. Inventing, yelling, frustrating and annoying the hell out of every inhabitant. Now, however, she was out cold. She looked tired, that was for sure. He'd noticed that as of late. In fact she'd shown signs of fatigue the very moment she told him about the brat. Well, they'd been through a lot in the past month. A ruptured appendix, an alien abduction resulting in quite a beating and Goku wishing for bubble gum. 

So now she slept. 

He walked up to her and brushed away a loose strand of hair. So beautiful, he could admit that now. In his mind, while she slept, she'd never know. It was such a truth, her beauty. Soft and clear, her face was so perfect. He shook his head, still finding these feelings foreign to him.

"Woman you annoy me!"

With that, he left silently as he had come, allowing his words to linger in the kitchen behind him. Then he came back, wondering why he had. She was still asleep, so deep in her slumber that his loud words hadn't stirred her. He pondered what to do. 

And so he bent down and lifted her slight frame up into his arms. Gingerly, he carried her through the hall, up the stairs and proceeded to the bedroom. She moaned slightly, her head moving just a tad. Almost as if by instinct, she wrapped her arms around him, head resting on a strong shoulder. It was there that she sighed contentedly.

Now he was in the bedroom, looking at the bed, and wondering how he would get her on it. She was latched onto him quite snugly, and he didn't want to wake her. The last thing he needed was for the bitch to awaken and spoil the silence. He bent forward and set her down on the bed. Slowly, her arms released him from their grasp and she adjusted unconsciously. Vegeta looked around the room in contemplation and soon found what he was looking for.

There was an afghan draped on a nearby sofa and he snatched it up quickly. Then he was back by her side and positioning the blanket around her. 

He didn't leave until he found the slight smile from her lips that only occurred when she was dreaming.

"You don't annoy me all the time woman," he said softly. Sighing he backed out of the room, wondering what the hell he had just done. He really was losing his edge. He smirked and cross his arms. He? Lose his edge? There was no way in hell that could happen! 

Just to prove this to himself, he made sure he strutted off to the gravity room with his usual bad ass, arrogant, nose in the air, I'm better then you, attitude that he wore so well. Too bad there was no one there to see it.

**** 

She woke to morning, or was it still night. There was no recollection of time in her head. When had she gotten in bed? Bulma sat up and pondered what had occurred. 

She had been sitting at the table, stirring coffee. Then she felt sleepy. Put her head down and.... Damn! She must have really fell asleep! But that didn't explain here. This was her bed, not the kitchen table and she was covered up in a blanket! Who could have... no way, not him! 

But it had to be true. Her parents were, as usual, out of town. Vegeta was the only other living thing in the house besides herself. So he'd carried her to the bed? Wow, Vegeta being nice was enough to blow anyone's mind. She smiled, and felt herself tremble ever so slightly. It was times like this when she really loved that bastard.

She stood up and stretched, adjusting herself to the vertical position. A quick glance at the clock told her it was nearly two in the morning. Well, she wasn't tired, so why not start the day early? She was already dressed, so she exited her room and decided to re-brew her coffee, and really drink it this time.

When she got to the kitchen, something surprised her. It wasn't what she had heard, but actually what she didn't hear that startled her. There were no blasts from the Gravity Room. No string of amazing profanity being vomited forth from a raging Saiyan prince. It was so calm and quiet, could the man be sleeping? 

That seemed possible, but entirely unlikely. Goku had told her once that all he needed was an hour of real sleep once a day and after that he was ready to go. With this thought, Bulma began to wonder something else.

If they ever got married, would Vegeta stay in the same bed with her? And if he did, would he stay with her all night? 

She blinked her eyes fast and shook her head. These were crazy thoughts, they surely would never come true. A relationship with Vegeta was a very cold one. No getting very close to him that was for sure. Sometimes though, she thought, especially when he made love to her, she felt like she could tell him anything. 

At the thought of being with him, she realized that she wanted him very badly. She just needed to see him, touch him, possibly hold him. Well, then again that was asking for too much. Unwanted tears streamed down her face. She hated being pregnant, it was killing her emotions. 

Suddenly she stood up and without another thought she was out of the kitchen.

"Vegeta?" She said loudly, almost timidly. There was no reply. "VEGETA!?"

"What woman?" Ah ha! An answer, that was what she needed. It had come from the second floor.

"I need to talk to you!" She yelled. A few curse words and bitter mumbling and the Saiyan prince strode down the stairs, arms crossed. He stood before her, one eyebrow raised, looking regal as ever. Bulma crumbled and ran to him. Before he could refuse she had her arms around him and was crying on his shoulder.

"Woman! Woman! What is your problem? Are you sick or something?" He said, looking down at her, quite confused. She looked up at him, tears streaming profusely.

"I'm not sick you idiot! I'm pregnant, now just please hold me!" How could he refuse? She looked so...pathetic, and vulnerable. Slowly, he put his arms around her and drew her trembling figure to him. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked, far more softly this time.

"I don't know, I'm just really sad."

"Do Earth women always get so damn emotional when they're pregnant?"

"I dunno, maybe..."

"Well why are you depressed then? What's your problem?!"

"This child's my problem! Vegeta, I've been thinking about a lot of things. I know that you've said you would be there for the baby, but... well..."

"Well what!"

"Well... what about me? I mean after the baby comes and everything. Are you just going to endlessly train in that Gravity Room, only coming out to eat? I mean, well... I... I still love you dammit. Are you just going to forget about me now?" Vegeta's eyes widened. He really hadn't thought about that factor. All he had concentrated on was the birth of his brat, not... not her.

"I... I..."

"See!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. "Vegeta, if you don't care about me just say it!" His eyes narrowed. 

"Be quiet woman!" With that he kissed her, as passionately as he could. She exhaled a soft moan, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and falling into his embrace. It seemed like forever, that single kiss. So peaceful, she was really safe now. When he finally withdrew, Bulma was left to gaze at his stoic face. That single gesture had rendered her, for the moment, speechless. 

"There, is that good enough for you?" 

All she could do was nod her head.

****

Author's note: Well, that was a deep chapter. A lot of soul searching and thinking in that one. Hehehe, oh well, I promise something a bit more... action-packed next time! Till then, remember to take you vitamins! Luv to everyone! That is all ~ JZero


	5. 5

Author's Note: Alrighty, it seems that JZero has once again pissed a reader off... I do that a lot, don't I? Sooo the story's at the bottom, but I'm bored soo...heheh, let's just take a look at the review... shall we?

Well, it was okay. But these old Vegeta and Bulma get together polts are become rather tedious to read.

__

Are these polts really become tedious to read? 

In a story I don't look for the old basic plot, I look for something different. This story just did not provide it. Try something different besides the old breaking down of the gravity room. It becomes deficient to just write the same type of stories over and over again.

__

Ah ha, in response to that I plea innocence! This fic was begun almost one year ago. Back then, the "old breaking down of the gravity room" was a NEW thing! BTW, I don't think that anyone else has had Bulma's appendix rupture, or had her create a machine that destroys her lab, or a creature named Dargon capture her... Darn, did someone else write about that? Oopsy, my bad then! 

This is not a flame, I am just giving you some advice. 

__

Well thank you oh so much, but just what is that advice?

And, I also noticed the review you left my friend Lady Chichi. 

__

Ah yes, I did leave her a review... nice of you to notice! 

I think that you are one to talk about self improvment.

__

Self improvement? Well gee, I mean if you think I'm ugly or something, I guess I should talk about improving my physical appearance, but then again, I think that you're refering to my writing. Oh yeah, that's probably it! Heheh, well ya know, I'm not amazing, never said I was... but I do recognize a bad fic when I see one! 

I for one thought her story was very good and original. 

__

And I for one thought it was not....

And Lady Chichi shouldn't have to email you to find out what was wrong with her story. 

__

I don't recall making that mandatory... 

That is what this review box is for; use it correctly from now on.

__

Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am!

That is all. 

__

Gee, I hate it when peeps use that line, I mean I thought that was my line! I'm just so confused these days! =( Alrighty, sorry if I pissed you off Lady, I hope it won't keep you from reading my stories! However, when I direct a review to some one, I like being _answered by that same someone.. soooo if Lady ChiChi would care to talk, let her! After all I plainly stated that if SHE would like to flame me, to do so with ardor and satisfaction in the flame! However, you are not Lady ChiChi, you are Lady Bulma, and so... well... I just think that reviews out of spite are not reviews at all... My dear woman, puh-lease understand I hold you in the deepest admiration... I really liked, A Day in the Life of Mr. Popo, he's one of my favorite characters honest! Anyhoo, much luv to you sweet heart, I hope that one day I can flame with so much passion and anger! Oh I forgot, that wasn't a flame!_   
  
Ya know, I'm rambling along here, but I'm not realizing that if she hated the story, then she'll probably NEVER read this! So, for those of you who are bored, let us continue w/ another boring B/V get together, cause after all, that's what this is!!!! Ahem ::looks around nervously for Lady Bulma:: That is all ~ JZero

****

She felt the kick. Gasping, Bulma had to sit down. She couldn't believe it. She put a hand to her now circular stomach, and felt it kick again. Smiling she started breathing fast, held so much in awe by the miniscule movement. A single tear escaped her eye and she quickly brushed it aside. 

Slowly she stood up and rushed to the gravity room.

"Vegeta!" She yelled, banging frantically on the door. "Vegeta!" The door swooshed open and the perpetually pissed off Saiyan prince stood in the doorframe, glaring at her with all his might. However, Bulma had gotten used to this and ignored it.

She snatched his hand and put it on her stomach. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she held his hand to her belly. Then he felt the vibration and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"It's moving in there!" He exclaimed, not noticing how excited he sounded.

"Yeah, he sure is!"

"It's a he?" Vegeta said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, that's what it showed on the ultra-sound. I thought you knew all that stuff. I mean you said the other day you could sense its ki."

"How does ki determine the sex of a person?"

"I dunno, I mean... oh never mind!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then quickly surveyed the rest of her body.

"When are you going to have this brat?"

"In three months or so."

"When you do, you won't stay fat will you?"

"Vegeta you baka!" With that she quickly turned and walked away. Vegeta smirked and watched her leave. Besides the small bulge in her abdomen, the woman hadn't gained a pound anywhere else. He hoped that her size wouldn't make it a hard labor. He had a feeling that an earth woman with a ki as low as hers might have a difficult time giving birth to a Saiyan. 

He shook his head. Worrying got him no where, besides, when had he ever worried about her?

****

Author's Note: Short I know... but it's a foreshadowing bit! I promise I'll remove the review reply ASAP, I just want it up for awhile.. yah know to SETTLE my nerves! Heheheh... not funny.. Anyhoo, luv to everyone, especially Lady Bulma! That is all ~JZero www.topcities.com/anime/mai


	6. 6

__

This chapter is dedicated to Hidden Angel for all of her excellent reviewing! =) That is all ~JZero

The sound of angry fists berating the front door wrung throughout Capsule Corp. Bulma slowly made her way to the entrance, a curious expression written plainly on her features. She ambled over calmly, now considerably heavier with the extra weight in her midsection. Besides that, her figure was still slender and perfect. Because her body had not grown in proportion to the bulge in her stomach she found she had a harder time moving around. The bashing against the front door still continued and Bulma growled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses!" The banging kept on until she finally made it to the door. When she opened it, an angry Yamcha was standing in the door frame to meet her. She looked at him in surprise.

"Yamcha! I wasn't expecting you!" She said, smiling at him. He snarled and looked down at her stomach in disgust.

"That's not my child, Bulma!" She raised an eyebrow at this remark, and looked down at her stomach as well. After several moments of contemplation she looked back up at him.

"I know that Yamcha," she said.

"How could you?" Bulma's mouth formed a small O as she looked at him in anger.

"How could I what?" She said, eyes narrowing.

"You slept with him, you bitch!" Yamcha said, his voice raised. Bulma nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Yamcha looked baffled. He shook his head.

"You whore! Why did you do that to me?" Bulma's smile faded. Her cheeks became rosy, her eyes sparkled with fire and she took a moment before opening her mouth.

"First of all, Yamcha, I am NOT a whore! I choose who I sleep with and I make excellent choices! The only mistake I ever made in that department was when I slept with YOU! And secondly, how DARE you ask why I did this to you! Why did you do that to me, Yamcha? Huh? Why did you fuck all those girls behind my back? Why weren't you ever there for me? I was faithful all those years. Faithful and pathetic! We broke up a long time ago! I did nothing against you."

"You slept with Vegeta."

"Yes I did."

"You chose Vegeta over me? At least I have a heart!" Bulma's face softened, and she frowned.

"Yamcha, Vegeta has more of a heart then you ever will. It might be hidden but it's there. Your heart works only for you. You love yourself Yamcha and you think for the personal gain of yourself. Never once did you consider how I felt, never once did you worry about me."

"Why should I have? After all, you still would have ended up with that bastard!"

"That bastard has more then you ever will Yamcha! You don't deserve to be near that bastard! Besides, this is between me and you and he's out of it. I will not have you insulting Vegeta behind his back."

"So now you're his personal guard dog?"

"No, I'm not. But I am having his baby, Yamcha. I think that hurts you, doesn't it?"

"I hate you Bulma! Do you hear me? You're a whore for sleeping with Vegeta. A cheap little whore, I hope you rot in hell!" Bulma shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Yamcha. I hope one day you'll think better of me." Yamcha's face turned from one of anger to one of infinite sadness. He inhaled slowly and exhaled a shuddering breath. His eyes brimmed with tears that were soon flowing down his cheek. His whole body shook with the immensity of his pain.

"Oh Bulma, forgive me," he finally uttered. "I...I just, always thought you'd be there. I always...always thought you'd be mine... forever! I never... never knew just what you meant to me until... until I lost you! I don't hate you.. you're not a whore... I just wanted to hurt you! Because you hurt me so much Bulma.. You hurt me so much.." Bulma smiled and stepped forward. She gingerly embraced him, bending into the hug so her stomach wouldn't get in the way.

"I'll always love you Yamcha, you're one of my best friends."

"I'll always love you too Bulma," he said, holding her tight. Finally they separated and Yamcha hastily wiped away his tears. 

"Man, I'm some geek aren't I?" He said, smiling through his red face. Bulma smiled back at him. "I think I'm gonna head on out now. We've said everything we needed to." He turned around to leave but just as he did, turned back around. "Bulma, if Vegeta ever treats you wrong... or you need someone, feel free to call. I'll always be there for you. The second time around, I promise, I'll never hurt you again." With that he was gone, leaving a small trail of his ki as a reminder he had been there. Bulma grinned and turned around. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Oh Yamcha, always such empty promises with you. The moment I came back, you'd be breaking my heart again. Did I ever really love you that way? I don't think I did..." With that she walked back to the living room where she laid down on the couch. She loved her afternoon naps that the doctor had prescribed for her pregnancy. Soon she was asleep. 

Through the entire ordeal, she hadn't noticed the silent being that had been once again eavesdropping on her conversation. Before he left the room, he walked up to her sleeping form.

So she stuck up for me. The woman actually does care about me, even thinks I have a heart. With this Vegeta smiled.

"I wonder if you're right woman," he said softly. He smirked and turned to leave. With a final surge of dignity he added before he left, "Probably not."

**** 

Author's Note: Heheh, getting closer and closer to the birth of Trunks! =) Till then, luv to everyone, please R/R Chimera! =) That is all ~JZero


	7. 7

"Baka woman! I TOLD you NOT to mess with me when I'm TRAINING!"

"Well excuse ME!! Forgive me your highness for intruding upon your oh so holy domain! However, it just happens to be LUNCH time so you need to fucking eat!"

"Well I don't need to fucking eat, I need to fucking train!" 

"Then train you bastard! Train until you blow the damn thing up and it kills you for all I care!"

"Maybe I just will! At least if I died I wouldn't have to deal with YOU anymore!"

"That'd be just fine with me Vegeta! I wouldn't care about that at all!"  
  
"Fine!"  


"Fine!" 

Bulma smacked her hand down on the control panel and the door to the gravity room slid closed. She swiveled around, mumbling curses under her breath. Then she trudged to the kitchen, fists clenched tightly, cheeks red as crimson. That's when she felt the kick.

"Oh Kami!" She cried, putting a shaky hand to her stomach. "Damn brat!" She exclaimed. "Using my stomach like it's your own personal gym! I swear..." She gasped and stood erect as she felt the wave of water move down her stomach. In a large woosh, it was splattering on the ground, running down her thighs. She breathed in deeply as she stood there. Taking quick breaths she took a few grueling steps to enter the kitchen. She felt a slight burning sensation in her abdomen that rumbled through her insides. 

Grasping a nearby towel, she wiped herself dry, or did as best she could in this circumstance. Then she looked around in horror. Where were her parents? Gone as usual. She didn't want to move it hurt so much. However, she had to get to the hospital. Something was wrong, it hurt too much too soon. 

Suddenly a contraction ripped through her body and she moaned in pain. Slowly, she scooted her way to the door frame. It seemed so far away. When her hands finally grasped the handle, she was panting in breathlessness. After taking a slight break, she finally decided to start again. Now she had to get herself all the way to the gravity room.

****

He couldn't believe the balls of that woman, to try and interfere with him once more. When he heard the banging, he decided that for the moment he would ignore it. Perhaps she'd get bored and go away. For ten minutes he continued his routines of punches and kicks. 

"Vegeta!" A muffled cry that barely made it through the doorway. He paused to consider. Bulma didn't sound angry, she sounded like she was... He sped to the doorway and slapped the panel to open it. The gravity immediately powered down as the door slid open.

She was leaning on the side of the door. Her pretty face flushed and clammy. There was a damp spot in the middle of her thighs. Vegeta looked up at her, instantly understanding. 

"That took long enough!" She gasped, breathing heavily. Vegeta had her before she could speak another word. He had carefully scooped her up in his arms and they were now hovering in the air space above Capsule Corp. She wrapped tired arms around him as he sped towards the hospital. She quivered with the contractions, her obvious pain quite readable on her perfect countenance. Suddenly she looked up at him and giggled.

  
"What's so funny woman?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I do believe we've done this before. Last time I almost died. Something's wrong Vegeta, I think I might die today." He growled and looked down at her.

"Dammit woman, I have enough problems as it is. Don't go saying foolish shit like that." She read worry in those charcoal pupils. Only now, she noticed how tightly his arms were wrapped around her. A protective grip that confined her small frame.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She clutched onto him then as another surge of torment inhabited her. Vegeta looked down at the pain-filled woman he held in his arms and felt his heart vault. Absently, he kissed her forehead, possibly to prove to himself that yes she was alive and yes she would be ok.

Bulma smiled through her newly acquired tears when she felt his lips touch her forehead. Perhaps she was in horrible pain, and perhaps it wouldn't be an easy birth. However, at least he was here with her. That was all she needed to know. 

****  
  
Author's Note: Yes yes, I know. Incredibly short chapter! Well... Hidden_Angel's chapter was too short too!! LOL J/K Promise to give y'all all an addy soon as I update Chimera! It will be a long, gut wrenching addition that has to do with babies and love and all that good stuff! So till then, much luv to all, even the flamers! That is all ~JZero


	8. 8

"Kuso! Not that stupid bitch again!" Vegeta declared as he entered the hospital. He glared down at the woman sitting at the front desk. It was the same lady who had witnessed Vegeta break her front desk the last time, when Bulma's appendix had ruptured. There was a new desk in its place that Vegeta wouldn't think twice about breaking again. However, as soon as the woman looked up and saw who had just entered, she released a terrible shriek and stood up.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" She asked frantically, dry washing her hands. Her breathing had sped up and was now rivaling Bulma's own shallow intakes of breath.

"She's going to have a baby!" With that the woman nodded furiously and gestured for Vegeta to follow her. Bulma let out a short cry of pain as she felt another contraction rip through her abdomen. 

"Vegeta," she moaned, barely in a whisper.

"Don't worry woman, we're here now. It'll be over soon." He looked down at her, and found she was far more pale than usual. Her milky soft skin was clammy, and small beads of sweat laced her forehead. Her eyes were squeezed shut in agony as her small hands gripped onto him. 

"It's not supposed to hurt this much!" She gasped.

"And just how do you know that woman? Have you ever been pregnant before? Just be quiet, you'll be fine!"

Bulma didn't have time to complain. The lady had soon shown them to a room, and Vegeta lay her down softly on the hospital bed. The frantic woman looked to Bulma and then himself.

"I'll..I'll send help RIGHT away!" She exclaimed, and bolted from the room as fast as her thick ankles could carry her.   


Vegeta placed a cool hand on Bulma's forehead and wiped away the perspiration that had formed at her brow. He brushed back stray hairs that had fallen onto her face and then cupped her cheek in his hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Through her quick gasps she smiled slightly. He found himself offering her his own attempt for a grin. 

"How's she doing?" A middle-aged doctor said, entering the room. Vegeta turned around to face him.

"She's having a fucking baby! That's how she's doing!"

"I'm guessing you're the father?" The doctor said, striding up to Bulma and harnessing his stethoscope.

"Yes I am!" Vegeta pronounced, walking up beside him.

"How long is the interval between contractions?" The doctor said, looking down at Bulma.

"About... one to two minutes!" She managed, heaving as she did. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her in worry. 

"Ok, I'm Doctor Hensley, call me James. Why don't you see if you can remove your clothing and put on a gown. Then I'll come check on you and see how far you've dilated, ok?" He said, offering her a smile. She nodded her approval and the doctor exited the room.

"Vegeta, get me that gown," Bulma said, indicating the garment hanging on the back of the door. Vegeta did as asked and then walked back to her. Slowly, he helped her sit up.

"All right, put your arms up," he said. She did as asked and Vegeta removed her shirt. He then slid off her pants. Bulma giggled.

"Usually we'd be having sex right now," she said. Vegeta smirked as he unclasped her bra.

"Me, do something like that to a sweaty, panting, pregnant woman? I think not!" He proclaimed as he slid off her underwear. Bulma smiled her reply as he carefully tied the strings of the gown around her neck.

"Am I really that ugly?" She questioned. He raised an eyebrow and appraised her figure.

"You've gained some weight in the mid-section." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bulma said. James entered and smiled. He walked to the foot of the bed and pulled up the built in stirrups.

"Just what the hell are those things?" Vegeta bellowed, looking confusedly at the two metal apparitions. James looked up.

"Oh, she's going to put her feet in these, so her legs will be spread allowing room for the baby." He walked over and lifted one of Bulma's legs, placing a foot in one of the stirrups. He then followed suit with the other.

"Ok, now let's have a peak shall we?" James said, going to lift up her hospital gown. 

"Just what the fuck are you doing?" Vegeta said, surging forward.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Bulma commanded. Vegeta froze.

"But he's..."

"He's a DOCTOR!" Bulma said. "He's here to help me!" James looked to Vegeta uneasily and then back to Bulma. She nodded at him to continue. James was slow in following the order.

"Hmm..." He said. "What's your name ma'am?" He asked, looking up.

"Bulma...Briefs," she finally uttered.

"Mrs. Briefs, you've dilated several inches already. Perhaps at a maximum of four. At this rate, your baby might be here far sooner then it's ready. Your contractions are far too close together. However, do not worry, please! I'll give you some medicine to try and control these contractions." Bulma smiled.

"How about something for the pain?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I can't give you anything for that as of yet. But do not fear! I'll give it to you very soon. Now are you allergic to anything?" 

"No," she replied. 

"Very well then, I'll be back shortly." He hastily exited the room.

"Vegeta," Bulma gasped. He rushed to her side. She offered him her hand, and he held it gently. She squeezed it with ardor.

"How much does it hurt?" He asked, realizing the question in itself was stupid.

"Like hell! Maybe worse even!" She proclaimed looking up into his eyes.

"You're so damn weak woman! Do you know that?"

"You're so damn annoying Vegeta! Do YOU know that?" He smirked.

"Yes, I pleasure myself in bothering you so." Bulma sighed and smiled.

"Thank you," she offered softly. He looked at her in confusion.

"For what woman?"

"For being here, with me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"And just where else am I supposed to be? You forget, you turned the gravity off. I don't know how to turn the damn thing on!" Bulma giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's probably gonna take awhile till I can turn it back on."

"I'm Saiyan, I have infinite patience."

"Well I'm woman and I'm having a baby so you'd better not leave!" She screamed as another contraction rushed upon her.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It would be a long day.

****

Author's Note: Alrighty! Next chapter promises birth complications so stay tuned! Will Vegeta remain by her side? It all depends on how good my reviews are! =) J/K Bulma's nice now, but that probably won't last forever! Heheh, and Goku and ChiChi just MIGHT show up... I haven't decided THAT yet either! 

Special Note: I hope this makes Hidden Angel happy now! I've updated! That means that she should be coming out with another chapter of Power of Love SOOOOON!!! Either that or I'm gonna dodge her JZero blaster, and make my own Angel Gun! LOL Much luv to everyone, specially people who like orange juice! That is all ~JZero


	9. 9

12 hours into labor...

"Dammit! Vegeta, I hate you!! I'm gonna kill you!!! You mother fucking baka piece of shit, dumb ass son of a bitch!" 

"Here comes the next contraction!" The nurse exclaimed. The woman turned to Vegeta. He looked agitated and concerned. "Perhaps you could hold her hand? It helps to ease the pain..."

"AHHHHH!!!" Bulma exclaimed as a wave of agony washed through her. The contraction peaked painfully and finally it was over. She was left in a pool of perspiration, panting heavily. Another nurse who had been monitoring her heart looked up and wanted to throw up. She couldn't believe how beautiful Bulma looked, even in labor!

"Please!" The other nurse urged. "Just hold her hand for me?" Vegeta looked unsure.

"Hold the bitch's hand? Are you crazy?" Vegeta replied. "She just said she wants to kill me!"

"All pregnant women say things like that while in labor. It's just something that happens when they're in that much pain," the nurse said soothingly.

"I've seen her in pain before and she never threatened my LIFE!" The nurse smirked at his answer.

"You've never seen a woman in labor before, obviously. Now just hold her hand, she's getting close to the next contraction." Vegeta edged up to the side of the bed. Bulma looked at him uncertainly. He slowly offered her his hand. Suddenly, another contraction rushed up and Bulma grasped his palm frantically. She squeezed with the strength of a small army.

"You bastard!" She declared, looking up at him in cold fury. "Why the fuck did you do this to MEEEEE!!!!" Vegeta's hand was turning red. He couldn't believe how strong she had gotten.

"You forget, woman, you WANTED me to do this to you!"

"Well, I don't want it anymore, take it back!" Bulma whined. The contraction was over. Bulma sighed in relief and leaned back against her damp pillow. A nurse came over to the other side and wiped off her sweating brow. Bulma's head rolled over to Vegeta and she smiled softly.

"What?" He said, quite bewildered at her sudden change of character.

"I love you," she said quietly. "Just let me scream a little and I'll be fine."

"I don't understand you woman," Vegeta replied. Her eyes widened and the nurses rushed forward.

"Another contraction!" One yelled. 

"Don't understand me huh?!" She spat out bitterly. "Well, FUCK YOU!" She screamed in anger as a larger contraction spawned within her abdomen. Once it was over, she fell back. She looked over to Vegeta with tears in her eyes. "Why does this have to hurt so much?" She asked of him, tears spilling onto her cheeks. The nurse answered her question for her.

"It always hurts, honey. Don't you worry, it'll be over soon, you're nearly there!" Bulma nodded slightly with her acknowledgment. It had taken forever already.

****

36 hours later...

"Something's wrong!" The nurse screamed. Bulma looked up in pain.

"You said it would be over SOON!! Why isn't it over yet, huh?" She panted, absorbed in misery.

"I'm not sure," the nurse answered vaguely. "I'll call Dr. Hensley and ask him to come and assist your labor!"

Bulma tried to smile but her mouth didn't have the energy to budge.

****

24 hours later...

"Come on Bulma, push for me, please!" Dr. Hensley begged.

Too long, this was taking far too long. She couldn't do this anymore. Bulma tried to look up to Vegeta but found she couldn't.

"Vegeta," she whispered. She felt him squeeze her hand. Oh yes, she'd forgotten about that. "Vegeta, I can't see...you..." 

Dr. Hensley looked down and gasped. 

"The head's emerged!" Soon, Trunks was out and in the open. The nurses sighed with relief as one hurried up to assist Dr. Hensley in cutting the umbilical chord.

The baby squealed angrily as he was wrapped up tightly and taken to his mother. Bulma heard him vaguely but couldn't see him. All she knew was that the pain seemed to have faded slightly. 

"Where is he?" She asked, unable to move. "I...can't...see him," she muttered. Her once blurry vision turned charcoal black. Just like Vegeta's eyes, she thought. That in itself was comforting and so she allowed herself to slip into the darkness. It seemed like a good idea, it was warm and endless. So easy to fall into. Why did she feel wrong about that? A far away exclamation was made. She was barely aware of it. Bulma. It had said Bulma. Who was that? We're losing her? Losing who? She drifting into infinite oblivion, unaware of the turmoil that thrived above.

****

"What the hell?" Dr. Hensley exclaimed. Bulma had flat lined. She'd faded down to nearly nothing. Then her life diminished. He couldn't save her. 

Finality. Dr. Hensley hated that. She was dead. Gone forever, on what should have been a wonderful moment. He looked to her pale face then turned around sadly. Perhaps he should give the father some privacy. That was usually best. 

"Baka onna!" Vegeta screamed. Dr. Hensley's eyes widened. Such ferocity! The woman had just died and cruel words were being spat at her. How inappropriate. He turned around and saw quite an interesting scene.

****

He reached to her and threw forth all his energy. Failing to hold back any, he dived into her subconscious. It had been so long since he had learned telekinesis that Vegeta was unsure if he still remembered. However, he would make himself remember! 

The first process was to focus on the very point of her awareness. Whirring past thoughts, dreams and memories, he absorbed them all. He had never wanted to take away Bulma's privacy, but now it seemed he had to. In the process, he had to leave behind his own memories and dreams. It was unpleasant and cruel to do so, he thought bitterly, but it had to be done.

Finally he saw a small light in the distance. So small and weak, it was flickering. He had to get to it in time.

"Bulma!" Finally he saw her and she was lost. She heard his voice and turned to it.

"Who's that? Who's Bulma?" She asked. Vegeta grimaced, she was nearly gone.

"You're Bulma, remember!" He commanded, determination filling his voice. She looked to him and gasped. 

"I... know you..." She managed, contemplating the stranger before her.

"Remember who I am!" He said, making a great emphasis on the I. She looked up, angry that her peacefulness had been jarred by such a harsh voice.

"Vegeta! Shut up, you're ruining my happiness!" Venom filled her words but then she paused. She looked upon him in confusion. "Vegeta?"

"Bulma, come back with me!" He pleaded, trying to keep the desperation from plaguing his words.

"I...I don't know how," she confessed, looking down sadly.

"Yes you do, take my hand," he said. She reached out to touch him but then turned away.

"No, you don't care about me! You never really cared about me! Why are you here? Go away and leave me be!" Vegeta sighed. So it had come down to this. Very well, what must be done... must be done.

"Bulma, turn and look at me." She did as asked. "I..." Vegeta stumbled on his words. And then, it all seemed so right. He said them without flaw. "I love you." Bulma looked up at him, tears glistening within her clear blue eyes. She strode up to him happily and bent forward. Leaning down, Vegeta met her lips with his own. 

A sudden warmth enveloped the both and Vegeta held her to him. She wrapped her arms around him in fear but did not move from the kiss. The blackness began to fade away as everything swirled upward. Bulma missed the comforting dark but found she was doing the right thing. In Vegeta's arms she jolted back to reality.

****

She opened her eyes for the first time in hours and smiled upon him. He was still grasping her figure to him, but had withdrew from their deep kiss. Dr. Hensley stood nearby, mouth open and gaping. The nurses that encircled the bed sighed with a mixture of relief and yearning. The romantic moment had held the entire company entranced.

"How many times is that now that you've saved me?" She finally uttered. He raised an eyebrow and observed her face as he pondered.

"I lost count," he said, smirking darkly. Bulma grinned.

"I guess I have to say thank you, again!" She added. Vegeta growled and looked down at her in mock anger.

"Woman, you are high maintenance, do you know that? A hint of danger and there you are! You're like a kamikaze. Can't you stop having these near death experiences?" Bulma cocked her head to the side and considered it.

"Well, I don't know... I sort of like having you saving me and all!" A distant cry brought them all to their senses. "Oh my!" Bulma said, sitting up. "Bring my baby to me!" She commanded, looking over to the bundle that was Trunks. A dumbfounded nurse snapped out of her stupor and walked over to where the babe lay. She picked it up gingerly and brought it to Bulma.

"He's very beautiful!" The nurse allotted, putting Trunks in her arms.

"Hi there, Trunks!" Bulma said happily. Vegeta leaned in to look at it.

"Well, shit!" He exclaimed. Bulma looked up at him crossly.

"And just what are you grouching about?"

"The brat has purple hair! That means he takes after you! Oh, Kami, he'll be weak and pathetic."

"NO HE WON'T!!! He'll be strong and smart and handsome and perfect!" Just like your father, she thought. 

"Hmph!" Vegeta said. "If he's anything like you, then he won't be NEAR that!" Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes he will! The poor child seems to have your face though, so God forbid he doesn't get my good looks. That could be bad... oh well, I know PLENTY of plastic surgeons, my boy will be an angel!"  


"Plastic surgeons? You expect ME to allow people to insert plastic in my brat?"

"Oh Vegeta, it was a joke! And that's not what plastic surgeons do, anyways. Besides, he's already perfect," she said at last. Holding the now sleeping child, Bulma looked up to regard Vegeta. He stood over her in a mixture of surprise and fading relief. 

Lying there now, she felt him within her mind. The memories he had left remained and she relived them slowly one by one. He was probably doing the same with hers, she surmised. Knowing him now so closely, she felt almost connected to him. An invisible rope seemed to be holding them both together. It felt strange, but oddly enough, comforting.

"It's a bond," Vegeta finally said. Bulma looked up astonished.

"A bond?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a bond, woman! And as much as I don't like it, I've bonded to you and you to me. So get used to it! I feel your emotions, you feel mine and blah blah blah... I unfortunately had to bond to you in order to bring you back. So in a way, it's your fault!" He crossed his arms and hmphed. Bulma smiled.

"So that means you're stuck with me then?"

"Hai," he grunted. 

"Well then, I guess we have to get married!"

"MARRIED?"

****

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long in the making! =( I had to read a really really really really hard, boring and loooonng book! However, it is done! I am done! Life is looking GOOD! Chimera will be out quite soon with a new, ::cough:: brilliant chapter! Heheh...r i g h t... Anyhoo, hope you liked Bulma's happy, sad, near death experience. I like this fic cause it's so happy compared to my other stuff! =)

Special Note: Hidden Angel must write much more and sooner! Heheh... not wanting to be threatening!

Much luv to everyone.

That is all

~JZero


End file.
